Обсуждение:Список изменений обновления 1.2.3.1/@comment-14789349-20140219042725
Balance Changes: *Spectre Hood doesn't increase mana usage anymore. *Made it slightly easier to advance in frostmoon waves. *Made several frostmoon monsters shoot slower and do less damage. Bug Fixes: *Fixed bug with a naked arm drawing over some vanity shirts. *Fixed bug where Autopause played bad with Chest renaming (and sign editing a bit). *Fixed bug where Brick Layer and Cement Mixer were not reducing stack quantities when placing items. *Fixed bug where prefixes were not getting set properly on a world load. *Fixed bug where coins would disappear during Quick Stack. *Fixed an exploit where you could duplicate coins with Quick Stack. *Fixed crashes when starting the dedicated server in a language other than English. *Fixed an issue where Team Dyes were causing crashes when used with Capes. *Fixed a bug where the map was drawing Fireblossom wrong. *Fixed a bug where the map was showing Water Candle as Band of Regeneration. *Fixed bug that was causing maps from older versions to erase. *Fixed a bug where Chests could not be placed on 2x1 tiles. There had to be a solid tile to the right of the chest to place it. *Fixed several typos. *Fixed bug where in-game options Map Control section wasn't blocking input like the regular controls. *Fixed bug where Hardcore characters couldn't open the menu after death. *Fixed bug where opening a chest with a sign open would lock the inventory. *Fixed bug where stylist had a hole in her selling list if you didn't meet a requirement. *Fixed bug where Magnet Sphere applied venom and Venom Staff did not. *Fixed the problem with the familiar wig and missing hair. *Added Butterfly Bottle recipes. *Fixed non-animating critter cages. *Due to layering issues, you can no longer show a shield and a cloak at the same time. *Gemspark blocks now properly glow when dropped as items in the world. *Fixed bug where hidden accessories still applied their dye color (wings still apply it if hidden but in the air). *You can only equip one pair of wings at a time. *Face accessories that shouldn't show hair no longer show hair. *Fixed the Cthulhu typos in game. *Mech bosses no longer spawn randomly if another boss is alive. You can still summon multiple bosses manually. *Hardmode bosses will no longer spawn if no player is above ground. *Fixed an issue where placing a bucket on a mannequin would eat it whole *Fixed workaround delay for placing things on mannequin starts using your items. *The travelling merchant can no longer spawn in lava. *Fixed problems with rescued NPCs not having any names. *Fixed the recipe for Super Mana Potions. They now correctly create 15 Super Mana Potions. *Fixed the Stylist name "Esmeralda" to not have a space at the end. *Platinum coins now stack to 999. *Fixed an issue where tiles might not update properly in multiplayer. *Fixed torches being able to be placed on wrong sides of slopes (that leaves them in air). *Fixed the problem with altars/pots/chests spawning in bugged conditions. *Fixed a bug with ice bricks not blending with snow blocks. *Fixed the Fairy Bell buff from breaking quick buff. *Chests should no longer lose their names in multiplayer. *Fixed bug where players would fall into tiles when walking into a ceiling with a mount. *Fixed bug where Cogs could be overwritten by another item in the Steampunker's shop. *Fixed bug where prefixes would be lost when you buy an item from the shop with right click. *Fixed bug where long hairs would draw the front part in the player's feet when in reverse gravity. *Fixed bug where palladium pickaxe and drill would say they can mine adamantium and titanium when that's no longer the case. *Arcane Rune Walls now count for housing. *Fixed bug that allowed mana hair to go pink when you armor that gives max mana. *Fixed bug where capes did not show properly when mounted. *Fixed issue where maps were not saving on some worlds. *Fixed bug where Blue Moon and Harpoon had invisible hit boxes near the player. *Fixed bug where frostburn wasn't applied in pvp when using flower of frost. *Fixed bug that allowed levers to be placed and immediately broken. *Fixed bug where queen/king statues didn't teleport stylist and travelling merchant respectively. *Fixed bug where painted tiles did not draw on the map properly. *Fixed bug where steampunk workbench was not craftable. *Fixed bug where you could have Fairy Bell and other light pets up simultaneously. *Fixed a few language issues pointed out on the forums. *Fixed a bug where Extendo Grip let you open chests that would instantly close again. Edit: We just put out a hot fix to stop the Travelling Merchant from always spawning and to allow players to buy stuff when they have several stacks of platinum. Edit 2: The latest server software can always be found at Terraria.org.